Catalog (84)
The CATALOG is accessible by pressing 2nd then the 0 button. This page lists the members of the CATALOG. Media:Guide_Book.pdf is the complete reference and this page uses it. A *'abs(' abs(value) Returns the absolute value of a real number, expression, list or matrix. *'and' valueA and valueB Returns 1 if both valueA *'angle(' angle(value) Returns the polar angle of a complex number or list of complex numbers *'ANOVA(' ANOVA(list1,list2,...,list20 Preforms a one-way analysis or variance for comparing the means of two to 20 populations *'Ans' Returns last answer *'Archive' archives a specified variable *'Asm(' Asm(assemblyprogramname) Executes an assembly language program *'AsmComp(' AsmComp(prgmASM1,prgmASM2) Compiles an assembly language program written in ASCII and stores the hex version *'AsmPrgm' Must be used as the first line of an assembly language program *'augment(' augment(matrixA,matrixB) Returns a matrix, which is matrixB appended to matrixA as new columns. augment(listA,listB) Returns a list, which is listB concatenated to the end of listA *'AxesOff' Turns off the graph axes *'AxesOn' Turns on the graph axes *'a+bi' Sets the mode to rectangular complex number mode (a+bi). B *'bal(' bal(npmt,roundvalue) Computes the balance at npmt for an amortization schedule using stored values for PV, æ, and PMT and rounds the computation to roundvalue. *'binomcdf(' binomcdf(numtrials,p,x) Computes a cumulative probability at x for the discrete binomial distribution with the specified numtrials and probability p of success on each trial *'binompdf(' binompdf(numtrials,p,x) Computes a probability at x for the discrete binomial distribution with the specified numtrials and probability p of success on each trial. *'Boxplot' Boxplot C *'checkTmr(' checkTmr(value) returns the time passed since the Timer value was value *'cdf(' c^2cdf(lowerbound,upperbound,df) Computes the c2 distribution probability between lowerbound and upperbound for the specified degrees of freedom df. *'pdf(' x^2pdf(x,df) *'Test(' x^2-test(observedMatrix, expectedMatrix,drawflag) *'Circle(' Circle(x,y,radius) Draws a Circle on the Graph Screen *'Clear Entries' Clear Entries Erases memory of the previous entries entered into the calculator *'ClockOff' ClockOff Stops clock function *'ClockOn' ClockOn Starts clock function *'ClrAllLists' ClrAllLists erases the lists stored on the calculator *'ClrDraw' ClrDraw clears the Graph Screen *'ClrHome' ClrHome clears the Calculator Screen *'ClrList' ClrList listname1n clears the specified lists *'ClrTable' ClrTable clears the custom X-values on the table *'conj(' conj(value) returns the complex conjugate of a number *'Connected' Connected *'CoordOff' CoordOff Turns off the coordiate display on the Graph Screen *'CoordOn' CoordOn Turns on the coordiate display on the Graph Screen *'cos(' cos(value) returns the cosine of a value *'cos-1(' cos^-1(value) returns the inverse cosine of a value *''' cosh(' cosh(value) *'cosh-1(' cosh^-1(value) *'CubicReg' CubicReg YListName, freqlist, regequ Finds the best fit cubic for a set of data. *'cumSum(' cumSum(list) or cumSum(matrix) Creates a list or matrix with the running totals of the items in a list or matrix. D *'dayOfWk(' dayOfWk(year,month,day) returns a number representing the day of the week (Sunday = 1, Saturday = 7) *'dbd(' dbd(date1, date2) *'►Dec' value►Dec Convers a value to a decimal *'Degree' Degree sets triangle functions to accept degree units. *'DelVar' DelVar variable deletes a variable *'DependAsk' DependAsk *'DependAuto' DependAuto *'det(' det(matrix) returns the determinant of a matrix *'DiagnosticOff' DiagnosticOff *'DiagnosticOn' DiagnosticOff *'dim(' dim(list) or dim(matrix) creates a list or matrix *'Disp' Disp valueB, ..., valuen Displays lines of text on the calculator screen *'DispGraph' DispGraph displays the graph screen. *'DispTable' DispTable displays the table screen. *'▶DMS' value▶DMS displays a value in Degrees,Minutes, Seconds *'Dot' Dot Makes all graphs displayed with doted lines. *'DrawF' DrawF function draws a function on the graph screen *'DrawInv' DrawInv function draws teh inverse of a function on the graph screen *'DS<(' DS < (variable, value):command Checks if variable is grater than value, and if true, performs command. E *'e''' e Returns e *'E^X' e^(value) Raises e to the specified power. *'E' valueEpower The equivalent of value*10^power *'▶Eff(' ▶Eff(rate,period) *'Else' If condition: Then: commands: Else: commands: End Tells what to do if an if condition is false. *'End' Tells the end of an If:Then statement, or where to loop in a loop statement. *'Eng' Eng Tells the calculator to display numbers in Enginering Mode. *'Equ▶String(' Equ▶String(Yvariable, String variable) Converts an equation into a string. *'expr(' expr(string) Evaluates a string as an equation. *'ExecLib' *'ExprOff' ExprOff Tells the calculator to not display equations when tracing one. *'ExprOn' ExprOn Tells the calculator to display equations when tracing one. F *'Fcdf(' Fcdf(lowerbound, upperbound, numerator, df, denominator, df) *'Fill(' Fill(value, matrixOrList) Makes every element in a list or matrix the given value. *'Fix' Fix value Makes the calculator display value decimal places. *'Float' Float Makes the calculator display however many decimal places it wants to. *'fMax(' fMax(expression, variable, lower, uppertolerance) Finds an expression's highest value. *'fMin(' fMin(expression, variable, lower, uppertolerance) Finds an expression's lowest value. *'fnInt(' fnInt(expression, variable, lower, uppertolerance) *'FnOff' FnOff *'FnOn' FnOn *'For(' For(variable, begin, end, increment) marks the start of a for loop. *'fPart(' fPart(value) returns the decimal part of a number. *'Fpdf(' Fpdf(x,numerator,denominator) *'►Frac' value►Frac displays a value as a Fraction *'Full' Full tells the calculator to display the Graph full-screen. *'Func' Func G *'GarbageCollect' GarbageCollect *'gcd(' gcd(valueA,valueB) finds the greatest common denominator of two numbers. *'geometcdf(' geometcdf(p,x) *'geometpdf(' geometpdf(p,x) *'Get(' Get(variable) *'GetCalc(' Get(variable) *'GetDate' GetDate Returns the date as an array {year, month, day}. *'getDtFmt' GetDtFmt Gets teh current date printing format. *'getDtStr(' GetDtStr(format) Prints the date as a string in the specified format *'GetTime' GetTime Returns the date as an array {hour, minute, second}. *'getTmFmt' GetTmFmt Gets teh current time printing format. *'getTmStr(' GetTmStr(format) Prints the time as a string in the specified format *'getKey getKey returns the last-pressed key. *'Goto Goto labelName goes to the specified label name. *'GraphStyle(' GraphStyle(functionNo,styleNo) Displays the function with the specified style *'GridOff' GridOff Turns off the grid *'GridOn' GridOn Turns on the grid *'G-T' G-T Tells the graph to show the table in the Graph Screen. H *'Histogram' Histogram *'Horiz' Horiz Spilt-screens the Calculator Screen and Graph Screen to show both at once. *'Horizontal' Horizontal y Draws a horizontal line on the Graph Screen I *'i' i The imaginary unit. *'identity(' identity(dimension) returns an identity matrix with the given dimension. *'If' If condition:command: Starts an If, If/Then, or If/Then/Else statement. *'imag(' imag(number) returns the imaginary part of a number. *'IndpntAsk' IndpntAsk *'IndpntAuto' IndpntAuto *'Input' Input string varable Asks the user to input a variable value with the string. *'inString(' inString(string,sub) determines if the substring is in the string. *'int(' int(number) Makes a number an integer through truncation. *'ΣInt(' ΣInt(pmt1,pmt2,roundvalue) *'intersect' intersect determines where two graphs intersect. *'invNorm(' invNorm(area) *'iPart(' iPart(number) returns the integer part of a number. *'irr(' irr(cf0,cflist,cffreq) *'isClockOn' isClockOn returns whether the clock is currently running. *'IS>(' IS(variable,value):command Compares a variable and a value, performs the command if variable is less than or equal to value. Category:Command